


Dragon Breeds of North America & The Pacific Islands

by Dreamwind



Series: The Feathered Serpent of Mictlan [4]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reference guide to various canon & non-canon dragon breeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Dragon Breeds of North America & The Pacific Islands**

**By Sir Edward Howe, F.R.S. & Iztcóatl-tzin  
Judge of Souls, God of Justice, Guardian of the Dead and Protector of the Mexica People**

Being a learned man, and having already published several books about the breeds most common to my own British Empire, I found my co-author to exceptionally knowledgable of the exotic breeds of Draconica found in the new world. He has assisted greatly in the process of locating the various breeds contained in these pages, and in the acquiring of permissions to approach the dragons and their companions for a more in depth, learned discussion of the breeds. Without him, I do not doubt that the information herein would have been of a lesser quality, if in fact, there had been any! The breeds and the native peoples of the Americas are most unforthcoming in the sharing of information that could hamper their ability to prevent the Colonists from moving further westward to claim lands that the Indian tribes hold currently as their own. Even up into the northern parts of the continent, the name Itzcóatl-tzin, holds power among the people. They hold him a God, and while he, himself, has made no such claim, I cannot help but wonder if the belief is correct. For what else but a God might change between man and dragon, or heal mortal wounds with but a tear?

I will say that while by and large the Chinese are considered to be the pinnacle of breeding, the variety of dragons in the new world has been nothing short of astonishing. Together we complied the first book of this series around the most common breeds of the Americas, then set about compiling a new book in regards to the breeds of Europe and Asia. This last edition is yet another stage in the process of better understanding our Draconic brethren, and it is my great hope that the knowledge contained herein may play a part in the betterment of our understanding of Draconia.

Sir Edward Howe


	2. Breeds of the North American Continent

**Name:** Zizi Wahukeza  
 **Translation:** Yellow Spear  
 **Country of Origin:** United States of America; Great Plains  
 **Tribe Relation:** Sioux, Blackfoot, Cheyenne, and Crow  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** Lightweight in size the breed is highly maneuverable. The largest recorded dragon was 10 tonnes, though most come in around 8 tonnes. **_Lightweight/Courier._**

 **Appearance:** The skin of a Zizi Wahukeza is very durable, which provides protection from the rough sand and rocky hills terrain of their dry environment. Their dorsal side is covered with small bumps, which gives a rough texture and appearance while their ventral side is thin, transparent, and smooth. Coloration can vary between males and females, though both have pale white bellies. The females tend to be a dusky sand to buttery yellow color with black spots. They have streaks of black by the eyes and around the top and back of the head. The males have these same markings but also tend to be a brighter yellow color with blue-violet patches along the spine. Their backs of their wings are the same yellow shade with black streak-like spots, and the underside of the wings are white with vibrant blue-violet stripes going from thick to thin, from the outer edge in towards their sides.

Their heads are large and diamond shaped with two small horns above the eyes. It is also good to note that though their snout narrows due to the shape of the skull, they do have a large mouth. The opening of their jaws extends back to just below their eyes, allowing them to eat larger prey than they would otherwise be able to.

They have large dark colored eyes with slit shaped pupils. Their eyes allow them to see better at night, though their vision is nowhere near as good as the French Fleur-de-Nuit. In fact they are quite near-sighted as well. They have openings behind the jaw on either side of their head as ears. A tympanic membrane covers and protects it. They use their ears to locate their prey. Their hearing is incredibly sharp, in fact it has been proven to be the best hearing ability in the known species of draconia world wide. Along with their exceptional sight and hearing abilities, their skin helps camouflage themselves from their predators. Their sense of taste and smell also helps them with survival. When they feel threatened, startled, or scared, Zizi Wahukeza hiss to ward off predators. Also, they stay in underground holes and burrows during the hottest part of the day, not only avoid overheating, but to also avoid the risk of getting eaten.

The Zizi Wahukeza are ectothermic. They absorb warmth and energy during the day as they are sleeping, so they can hunt and digest food at night. In addition, they have short legs, which enable them to be quick and agile while their small nails allow them to climb trees and rocks. Healthy Zizi Wahukeza have thick, fleshy tails; a thin tail is an indication that the dragon is not healthy and may be lacking nutrition. They will often use this tail like a club, bashing at larger attacking dragons, or prey animals. The small bumps on the body turn into horns on the tail, and are quite strong. Even though this is a lightweight breed it is very strong and the long horns on it's club-like tail make it very dangerous.

Zizi Wahukeza also have the ability to voluntarily detach their tails if it is attacked, grabbed by the tail, bitten during copulation, or injured in battle. This is called caudal autotomy. After autotomy the tail can continue to twitch for as long as 30 minutes, allowing the Zizi Wahukeza to escape from its predator. Fractures in the tailbone allow the tail to separate easily and rapid vasoconstriction allows the Zizi Wahukeza to suffer minimal blood loss. This detaching of the tail causes a high level of stress on the dragon due to the loss of the valuable storage of fat it once had, a by the loss of it's primary weapon. It will start to regenerate its tail immediately because it is needed for survival. A lost tail may increase the chance of sickness in the dragon and in some cases kill it, but this is very rare. Regenerated tails often retain similar colors to the original tail [though there will most likely be a wide variance from the vibrancy and patterns of the original], however they are often smooth, lack the rigid qualities and length of a normal tail, and have shorter, less sharp horns. The tail will also be shorter and often fatter than the previous tail.

 **Breeding:** Male Zizi Wahukeza respond to other males with aggressive behavior while they demonstrate courtship behavior towards females. Towards other males, the male would raise itself up from the ground, extend his limbs, and arch his back with the swelling of the tongue in aggression. He will then make short dashes and quick, vigorous bites, which frequently lacerate the skin and sometimes severely injure his opponent. It is very rare that the males will resort to using their tail during a battle for mating rights, but it has occurred. As such it is strongly recommended to keep male and females separate, except during mating. At that time it is recommended to move all other males away from the vicinity of the mating couple, by at least two days travel.

 

 

 

 **Name:** Hota Wanagi  
 **Translation:** Gray Ghost  
 **Country of Origin:** United States of America; Great Plains  
 **Tribe Relation:** Sioux, Kiowa, Comanche, and Crow  
 **Special Abilities:** Silent Flight, Echolocation  
 **Weight:** The largest recorded dragon was 15 tonnes, though most come in around 13 tonnes. **_Middleweight._**

 **Appearance:** The Hota Wanagi has a mostly gray colored body, with a yellow band around the shoulder joint of the wing, and a crest of forest green feathers. They can be violently intractable and prone to stealing domesticated cattle, which led to them being hunted nearly to extinction by the settlers looking to expand westward during the early years of the American Independence. Prior to the arrival of the European settlers, the Hota Wanagi preyed mostly on elk and buffalo. However that changed with the arrival of easier to capture prey animals such as domesticated cattle and sheep. Strangle enough the Hota Wanagi has never preyed on horses, wild or domesticated.

The wings of the Hota Wanagi are long, broad wings that have special aspects that allow them to flap without a sound. They possess no fewer than three distinct physical attributes that are thought to contribute to their silent flight capability: a comb of stiff skin along the leading edge of the wing; a flexible fringe a the trailing edge of the wing; and a soft, downy feather-like material distributed on the top of the wing. Their wings are also good at floating on the air without needing to flap much. For a good example of a now Draconic flight ability of a similar nature, one need only view an owl. The owl's wings are much the same as a Hota Wanagi's, only with feathers.

Their silent flight ability seems to have evolved along with their preference to hunt and fly at dusk and during the night. Unlike the French Fleur-de-Nuit, the Hota Wanagi hunts at night through the use of echolocation, or bio sonar. They generate ultrasonic cry via the larynx and emit the sound through the open mouth or, much more rarely, the nose. Echolocation is the same as active sonar, using sounds made by the dragon itself. Ranging is done by measuring the time delay between the dragon's own sound emission and any echoes that return from the environment. The relative intensity of sound received at each ear as well as the time delay between arrival at the two ears provide information about the horizontal angle from which the reflected sound waves arrive. It should also be noted that this ultrasonic cry that cannot be registered by human ears, and in fact by most Draconic ears as well, which helps to make them near impossible to find in the dark without the use of some light source.

 

 

 

 **Name:** To Sinte  
 **Translation:** Blue Tail  
 **Country of Origin:** United States of America; Great Plains  
 **Tribe Relation:** Sioux, Blackfoot, Cheyenne, Kiowa, and Comanche  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Weight:** The largest recorded dragon was 19 tonnes, though most come in around 17 tonnes. **_Middleweight._**

 **Appearance:** The body is black in color with horizontal stripes going from behind the eyes all the way to the tail tip. The stripes start off yellow and turn into a bright blue as they go further back. The stripes also get thicker the further back they go, until they all meet halfway down the tail, turning the rest of the tail entirely blue. Hence the common name of Blue Tail among Americans.

The To Sinte dragon have "nicely proportioned" dimensions of 50 feet length and 90 feet wingspan. Giving them a delicate, beautiful body conformation which is enhanced by the smooth look and feel of their scales. They have beautifully conformed wings allowing them to reach speeds greater than other middleweight dragons (for short periods of time they can even reach speeds similar to a lightweight), though their maneuverability is not as good as other Middleweight dragons. The wings are a solid black color with yellow to blue stripes on the tops, mimicking the body stripes.

They have a diamond shaped head with a small crown of short horns. These horns grow longer as the dragon grows older and skin will actually begin to grown between the horns in a thin, lace-like pattern once the dragon has reached twenty years of age. This horn-lace is usually a mottled blue and yellow and can be quite striking in appearance. The To Sinte are known to be more even-tempered than the Hota Wanagi and so were bred with it to create the To Wanagi, or Blue Ghost. Though even tempered the To Sinte have traditionally served as part of the Draconic Police Force of the modern day, and at one time were used both by the Native American Indian tribes and the Colonial Government. In some areas of the country they are still used by the Native American Indian tribes for duties and jobs other than police or military work.

 

 

 

 **Name:** To Wanagi  
 **Translation:** Blue Ghost  
 **Country of Origin:** United States of America; Great Plains  
 **Tribe Relation:** Sioux, Blackfoot, Cheyenne, Kiowa, Crow, and Comanche  
 **Special Abilities:** Silent Flight, Echolocation  
 **Weight:** The largest recorded dragon was 19 tonnes, though most come in around 17 tonnes. **_Middleweight._**

 **Appearance:** Like the Hota Wanagi this breed possess no fewer than three distinct physical attributes that are thought to contribute to their silent flight capability: a comb of stiff skin along the leading edge of the wing; a flexible fringe a the trailing edge of the wing; and a soft, downy feather-like material distributed on the top of the wing. Their wings are also good at floating on the air without needing to flap much. For a good example of a now Draconic flight ability of a similar nature, one need only view an owl. The owl's wings are much the same, only with feathers.

Their silent flight ability seems to have evolved along with their preference to hunt and fly at dusk and during the night. Unlike the French Fleur-de-Nuit, the To Wanagi hunts at night through the use of echolocation, or bio sonar. They generate ultrasonic cry via the larynx and emit the sound through the open mouth or, much more rarely, the nose. Echolocation is the same as active sonar, using sounds made by the dragon itself. Ranging is done by measuring the time delay between the dragon's own sound emission and any echoes that return from the environment. The relative intensity of sound received at each ear as well as the time delay between arrival at the two ears provide information about the horizontal angle from which the reflected sound waves arrive. It should also be noted that this ultrasonic cry that cannot be registered by human ears, and in fact by most Draconic ears as well, which helps to make them near impossible to find in the dark without the use of some light source. Because the dragons relies so heavily on echolocation, it's eyesight is particularly poor.

The To Wanagi has a mostly gray colored body, with a yellow band around the shoulder joint of the wing, and horizontal stripes going from behind the eyes all the way to the tail tip. The stripes start off yellow and turn into a bright blue as they go further back. The stripes also get thicker the further back they go, until they all meet halfway down the tail, turning the rest of the tail entirely blue. They have a diamond shaped head with a small crown of short horns. These horns grow longer as the dragon grows older and between the horns a crest of green feathers grows.

 

 

 

 **Name:** Bouclier-d’Glace  
 **Translation:** Ice Shield  
 **Country of Origin:** Canada  
 **Tribe Relation:** None  
 **Special Abilities:** Ice Breath, Frost Cloud, ability to see in the heat spectrum  
 **Weight:** The largest recorded dragon was 15 tonnes, though most come in around 18 tonnes. They usually come in at a length of around 65 feet, with a nicely proportioned wingspan of 100 feet. **_Middleweight._**

 **Appearance:** The dragon has a primarily white body with a black mouth, forehead and spine stripe that goes all the way to the tip of it’s tail. The dragon also has black stockings on it’s legs and small tiger-like stripes coming out from the spine stripe by the shoulders. The animal has two small horns above the eye ridges and a pair of long horns at the back of the head, all of which are a bright blue fading into a pale ice blue at the tip. The dragons has bright blue stripes crossing over the back of the neck getting smaller past the should where they turn into small blue spine horns. These horns release a freezing blue mist with each exhalation of the dragons breath. This freezing mist, called the Frost Cloud ability, can cause almost instant frostbite to other dragons and humans who come into contact with it, and as such Captains of the Bouclier-d’Glace are typically heavily dressed as if they were in the arctic.

Halfway down the short but thick tail these horns split into two rows wrapping around the top half of the tail. The bottom of the tail, neck, and belly is a pale ice blue, curving up the side of the tail in parallel of the black tail stripe. The dragon also has blue talons on all four feet rather than the normal white or gray of other breeds.

The eyes of the Eastern Liberty are large and almond shaped, with large pupils the color of a rubies. Like eagles they have excellent vision, and they are even able to see in the heat spectrum because of a second eyelid that changes the way their eyes take in light. This ability means that while primarily nocturnal, they can also be diurnal hunters when needed without the fear of light-blindness that can plague other nocturnal species. This ability to see in the heat spectrum is ability they share with the Asian Shuāng-Lung through a now extinct ancestor that likely existed during the ice age when the two continents were connected by an icy land bridge. This is also most likely the same ancestor species that gave both the Shuāng-Lung and the Bouclier-d’Glace the ability to spit long streams of freezing liquid, which can freeze solid objects upon contact, an ability the Chinese call Dōngjì wěn. Unlike the Shuāng-Lung, the Bouclier-d’Glace does not have the Shuāng yún, or frost cloud, ability. Instead of being able to control the amount of freezing liquid they project to be thin enough to form the freezing cloud, the Bouclier-d’Glace has adapted to be constantly expelling a freezing gas out of the horns on their back and tail.

 

 

 

 **Name:** Eastern Liberty  
 **Translation:** None  
 **Country of Origin:** United States of America  
 **Tribe Relation:** None  
 **Special Abilities:** Ice Breath, Frost Cloud, ability to see in the heat spectrum  
 **Weight:** The largest recorded dragon was 33 tonnes, though most come in around 30 tonnes. They usually come in at a length of around 80 feet, with a nicely proportioned wingspan of 100 feet. **_Heavyweight._**

 **Appearance:** The Eastern Liberty breed was created during the Revolutionary War by cross breeding the French Honneur-d’Or with the British Parnassian and the Canadian Bouclier-d’Glace. 

The dragons have long limbs, a long neck, and a long tail. Their torsos are fairly compact and deep chested. Their heads have a wide cranium than narrows slightly as it gets closer to their nose, which has wide nostrils much like a horses. The Eastern Liberty has a white colored body with dark blue stripes down the spine and the backs of the wings. The wing stripes wrap around the side and have a rounded end close to the body with a bright red spot. More small red spots decorate the edges of the wings. The wings themselves are long and broad, not meant for great speed, but better designed for prolonged flight and the ability to glide on hot air currents.

The eyes of the Eastern Liberty are large and almond shaped, with large pupils the color of a rubies. Like eagles they have excellent vision, and they are even able to see in the heat spectrum because of a second eyelid that changes the way their eyes take in light. This ability means that while primarily nocturnal, they can also be diurnal hunters when needed without the fear of light-blindness that can plague other nocturnal species. The unique second eyelid allowing for vision in the heat spectrum comes from the bloodline of the Bouclier-d’Glace, which is believed to have a common ancestor with the Asian Shuāng-Lung.

The dragon has two small horns above the eye ridges and a pair of long horns at the back of the head, all of which are a bright blue fading into a pale ice blue at the tip. They also have small blue spine horns going down the length of the body and tail, which release a freezing blue mist with each exhalation of the dragons breath. This freezing mist can cause almost instant frostbite to other dragons and humans who come into contact with it, and as such Captains of the Eastern Liberty are typically heavily dressed as if they were in the arctic. This frost cloud ability is shared with the Bouclier-d’Glace breed as is the Eastern Liberty's ability to spit long streams of freezing liquid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New species added 24/Jun/14


	3. Breeds of the Pacific Islands

**[Kalaunu Mo’o](http://dreamwind.deviantart.com/art/Male-Kalaunu-Mo-o-324783554?ga_submit_new=10%253A1403767157&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)**  
**Translation:** Crowned Lizard  
**Country of Origin:** Pacific Islands, Western coast of Latin & North America  
**Special Abilities:** Fire Breath, Bioluminescence  
**Weight:** Heavyweight in size but surprisingly lightweight as the breed is designed to be fast and agile enough to hunt other dragons as prey. They are larger than a Longwing but smaller than a Celestial. The largest recorded dragon was 30 tonnes, though most come in around 25 tonnes. This means that although they still class as Heavyweights, they have greater speed and maneuverability than other breeds of a similar size. **_Heavyweight._**  
**Appearance:** Their eyes are red with a golden ring around the pupil and the “whites” of his eyes are in fact black in color. They are primarily diurnal hunters. Like eagles they have excellent vision, and they are even able to see in the heat spectrum because of a second eyelid that changes the way their eyes take in light. This ability means that while primarily diurnal, they can also be nocturnal hunters.

The male and females of the species are sexually dimorphic. Body color in males is primarily a rich cobalt blue with a pale blue belly. It has dark navy blue and white markings by the mouth and eyes. Circular white spots surrounded by the navy blue coloration go up the side of the long horns and down the spike like scales at the back of his head, going partway down the back of the neck. The crest for the male is larger and there are “eye” markings on the top crest on his head and on the underside of the wings. These markings are red, yellow and finally green, mimicking the coloration of the crest of feathers.

The female is more metallic and earth tones. Usually the body color is found in shades of browns and creams with a similar lighter color for the belly scales. They have darker red-brown and white marking like a male does around the eyes and mouth. The females head crests are smaller than the males and they do not have the long horns that a male does. They do still have the same white spots that go down the back of the neck and tail that a male does, but again they are surrounded by a red-brown color rather than the darker blue the males have. The brightest coloration on the female is the underside of their wings which have the same large ‘eye’ markings the male has but the rest of the underside of the wings are bright green with a white edge. On the top of their heads they both have some long feathers much like a cockatoos, which can lay flat and pop up like a mowhawk. The feathers are used as part of a form of communication and often show off the dragon’s emotions, ie shock, surprise, anger...by raising up. These feathers do not grow in until around 3 to 8 months after hatching.

The male has as series of rounded scales from his jaw part way down his throat, which, are bright in coloration. During courtship the male is able to change the coloration of these scales, flashing a varieties of colors as he skydances and sings to the female. It's tail is long with a series of thick scales at the bottom that are capable of rising up and shaking, making a noise as they click together that sound similar to a rattlesnakes tail. The feet on the back hind legs have a single digit with a claw that is curved and is between 1 to 2 feet long. This claw is used when attacking prey, slashing at vulnerable flesh. They has a long, lean body meant for speed and agility and specialists think that the prehistoric species it evolved from had originally hunted other smaller dragon breeds, hence the large raptor like claw on the back feet and the agile build. This claw is used when attacking prey, slashing at vulnerable flesh. It has also been seen being used between a battle between multiple males courting one breeding female, although it is rare to see and even rarer for the males to use he claw to kill another male during courtship.

The species does have a breath weapon. They have a type of chemical they can expel that combusts upon contact with oxygen. The fire they breath is a blue color and is hot enough to melt stone and turn sand into glass. Direct contact with the flames are not required to cause damage to an opponent as the flames on their own are hot enough that just passing by they can cause heat burns.

 **Diet:** This species of dragon lives in tropical areas both forested and close to large bodies of water. They have been found to live all throughout South America, into the forested areas of North America and into the Hawaiian and Samoan Islands. Because of this their diet is primarily made up of red meat and seafood, but they have also been witnessed eating fruit. They have also been spotted sun bathing with their wings stretched out and scientists currently believe that the species may be capable of some form of photosynthesis as a means of augmenting their diet during lean periods.

 **Breeding:** The dragons spend the majority of the year on the continent, but during mating season and when the females lay their eggs they migrate out to the islands in the Pacific to lay their eggs in the soft sands. The females remain to brood over the eggs and the males fly off to hunt, bringing food back to the females. Once the eggs hatch they remain on the islands of their birth for approximately three years. After the eggs hatch the males fly off to form bachelor wings, while females remain with their Mother's wing. The adult male will only return to the female when she next goes into heat. At that time the male will need to vie for the right to breed with her again against other courting males, proving himself through a controlled showing of his health and vitality by changing the coloration of his neck scales, flashing a varieties of colors as he skydances and sings to the female.

 

 **Moehewa Mo’o**  
**Translation:** Nightmare Lizard  
**Country of Origin:** Pacific Islands  
**Special Abilities:** Acid Spitter, Night Vision  
**Weight:** Lightweight in size the breed is designed to be fast and agile. They are one of the fastest dragons living in lands bordering the Pacific Ocean. The largest recorded dragon was 10 tonnes, though most come in around 7 tonnes. They have greater speed and maneuverability than other breeds of a similar size. **_Lightweight/Courier._**  
**Appearance:** Nocturnal breed. They are almost a solid black color, with only a few bright areas of color on the body and wings. They have a bright red streak from nose, over the eyes to the back of the head. There are three to five red spots along the neck and three to five red stripes along the ribs and belly. Their wing markings in fact are near identical to the White-Dotted Cattleheart Butterfly. The underside of the wings have markings along the edges. They have white crescent shaped spots along the length of the wing with several red crescent shaped spots behind the white shapes, and then a last row of white spots after the red. The rest of the wings are a solid black color.

They have Tailfins over the hips and a pair of small fins along the tail, which increase their maneuverability. On top of the head, in the center are two small black horns, to the side of these two horns, is a pair of long, flexible ears. At first one might mistake them for oblong horns, but they are in fact the dragons ears and are highly mobile. To the side of the dragons ears are two more black horns. The Moehewa Mo'o will often use it's ear movements as a form of non-verbal communication with its human partner, and wing mates. This gives them a great advantage during combat when combined with the dragons nocturnal vision.

The Moehewa Mo'o have large golden eyes that allow them to see in the dark almost a if it was midday. Unlike the French Fleur-de-Nuit, the Moehewa Mo'o is not as vulnerable to bright light. They are capable of, and do, hunt during they day. However, sudden bright lights close to the eyes can still disorient them.

This breed of dragon has a large round, but flatish head with a wide mouth and a snub nose. They have a row of small black horns going down the spine and tail, ending where the fins at the end of the tail begin. They also have a deep chest, and legs that are short in comparison to most other breeds of dragon. Their feet have four toes, each with long serrated claws that can easily slice through tough dragon hide.

Extremely intelligent, they retain language acquisition and memorization skills, which most dragons lose within a few weeks of hatching, for their entire lives. This can easily be seen in their use of non-verbal languages. They are also pack hunters, preferring to fly in groups of no smaller than five dragons. This allows them to hunt bigger prey animals and to protect themselves from larger dragons. It is important to note that the Moehewa Mo'o can be very particular about its food, living off almost exclusively seafood.

 

 **[Anuenue Mo’o](http://dreamwind.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Anuenue-463533570) **  
**Translation:** Rainbow Lizard  
**Country of Origin:** Pacific Islands  
**Special Abilities:** None  
**Weight:** Lightweight in size the breed is highly maneuverable. The largest recorded dragon was 14 tonnes, though most come in around 8 tonnes. This means that although they are typically a lightweight breed, they can reach middleweight size given the right breeding and environment. **_Lightweight/Courier._**

  **Appearance:** The main body and head scales are black. Scales around the eyes are a bright blue and the scales along the back of the neck go from black to green and then turn red with gold edging, then they turn back to black again at the shoulders. The wings have a feather like appearance and are a rich violet color with a luminous blue edge. The scales on the tail are black with a golden edge that gets thicker towards the tip, until the very tip is a solid gold color.

While the Anuenue Mo'o does not have any horns on its head, it does have a large cured crest of bone at the top of its head (much like the Guanlong dinosaur), and a crest of brightly colored feathers at the back of its head, on it's leg between wrist and elbow, and ankle and knee. It also has a feathered fan on the end of its tail. Otherwise the dragon has a long, lean appearance, much like a cheetah it has a long torso and legs. The Anuenue Mo'o has a long, narrow head with wide golden eyes a.

The Anuenue Mo'o is considered a very beautiful dragon, but they are also unusually non-violent. They make terrible battle dragons, as they only resort to violence to protect the eggs and to avoid being injured or killed by a larger predator. They have no breath weapon, but do have a pair of long saber like canine teeth that extend several inches past the bottom jaw. These long canine teeth appear to be primarily decorative as a sexual display as they are larger in males than females.


End file.
